1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of articulated planes foldable from a planar structure to a compact low-volume form, the novelty of which represents a substantial improvement over that which is known in the prior art.
The present invention applies to a variety of fields of art, and had utility as a decorative article, a portable wall, a reflecting structure, a platform, and a display structure. More generally, the invention can be used for applications requiring a relatively large planar surface area, but yet which can be folded to a compact form to facilitate storage, transportation, and handling.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Attempts in the prior art to provide collapsible or folding two-dimensional surfaces have usually resulted in a foldable framework structure and separate demountable or removable flat plates or tiles. The two-dimensional surface is reconstructed by unfolding the framework to an expanded position and laying the separate tiles in position. While such devices are easy to store and to transport, they are difficult to handle because of the multiplicity of separate pieces and are difficult to assemble and disassemble. Additionally, the chances for losing any one of the large number of constitutent elements is great.